Old Silvaze: Prologue - Cancelled
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the very first story I ever started. I only managed to make the prologue before cancelling the entire story because I really didn't have a suiting plot. :/</html>


**_Hoping to see you again_**

* * *

><p><em>'It's been two years without having her around.'<em> Thought the silvery hedgehog.

Since that day where she sacrifice herself to seal Iblis inside of her and begged me to use Chaos Control to seal her and Iblis in another dimension, I've been very sad and depressed over that I'm not going to see her ever again. That day was the worst day in my entire life. I remember clearly, what happened. She took the two Chaos Emerald from my hands, and drew Iblis into her own soul. Her body swirled with Iblis' power. She was asking me to cast her away.

***Flashback***

_"Come on! Make it quick! Use your Chaos Control to stop time! Then... seal us in another dimension!" Small tears began to show how sad she was to do this. _

_"But… No, I can't! I… I wouldn't know what to do… without you! You're my friend… right?" _

_I couldn't believe that Blaze, my best friend, was about to leave me here. She has been the light of hope to me in this dark time. We have been friends for what feels like forever. Tears was beginning to stream from my eyes as well. Not only was Blaze my best friend, she was also the only person who I cared for. The one who had giving me the motivation, the strength to keep fighting all our enemies. I wanted to protect her so much, that I would risk my life to save hers. _

_"Of course I am. We are friends, but…" She began, making me snap out of my thoughts. She continued.  
>"If we don't do this he will destroy our home. Please, Silver! Please do it!"<em>

_She was begging me to do it. But I just couldn't do it to her. Even though I know she is right, she is still more than just a best friend to me. _

_"No! You can't leave me! We can find another way to do this! It doesn't have be like this!" _

_I was now crying. Crying for her to leave me. Crying because I would lose my best friend. And also because she… she is the one I love. I just wish that I had the courage to tell her.  
>She smiled to this and said, "You're still so naïve. But I… I always liked that... about you." <em>

_She turned around to face me. Somehow, her smile seemed to calm me a little bit down. Her body began to glow brighter, slowly beginning to fade. _

_"No! Blaze! Don't go! Blaze!" _

_I rushed forward, grabbing hold of her right hand.  
>"Please!"<em>

_She took my other hand, looking into my eyes. We shared our last embrace. I really couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down my face now.  
>Blaze closed her eyes, doing her best to comfort me in her last moments in this world.<br>She began to lift into the sky, out of my arms, her body washed in golden light. _

_"Blaze!" I cried.  
>"Good luck, Silver. Take care and be strong." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.<em>

_We reached out to one another, both knowing that she was already too far. When she had faded away, lost in a golden light, I sank to me knees. She was gone. _

***Flashback ended***

When I think about her, it always makes me think of all the good times we have had together. From the first time, we met 'til the last time I saw her. That memory always make me cry a little. I just miss her so much.

My head is telling me that she is probably dead. My heart tells me she is alive. Which one of them is right, I don't know. But for now, I trust my heart, hoping that one day we will see each other again.

* * *

><p><em>Trivia Time!<em>

_This is the very, very, very, very first Sonic story I ever wrote. I know it sounds a bit crap, but this was actually how I actually got a kick in the weird end and start writing my Silvaze story, which so many people say they love, Elemental Flames. Though this story was going in a complete different direction, however. _

_If you want to, you can think something up, because my first idea was mixing this story up with the show, Sonic X, which is my favourtie Sonic TV Show, though i think Boom will be better. _

_Man, it's been a while since I last had my fingers run over my laptop. I lpove it. Wonder why I haven't been on it for two months. Oh yeah, that's right. I threw my phone into it, while Skype calling with AstralSonic from DA over my iPad, because my laptop was a bullcrappy shity asshole against me!_

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
